The Missing Piece
by Mmjohns
Summary: in the beginning some of the gods struck man in two, but one took pity. he made it possible for them to always find their other part. ABO Soulmate Supercorp Sanvers


_The Premise_

 _In the time of creation where reality was still setting, Gods created man. For thousands of years man flourished, until one day they discovered their divinity. On this day the very god that had first breathed life into man grew to fear them and so it was that the god acted swiftly. Their very creator rent each soul into pieces, dividing their power, condemning them to walk eternally, in search of their missing parts._

 _But the god of order, they felt cheated, they felt as if the creator had denied them their due and so they bestow upon the people a gift, a gift that would allow them to find their missing part that they might one day be reunited. And so it was came the birth of Alpha, Beta, and Omega._

 _The creator responded by scattering soulmates across time and space._

 ** _Lena_**

Lena stares down at her wrist, not hours earlier the arks had burnt themselves into her skin, they marked her 18th birthday, and they give her a chance Lena never thought she would have.

Growing up an orphan Lena had all those questions all orphans have:

Why me?

Why didn't my parent love me?

Why did they leave me here?

Where do I come from?

And for years she has searched for the answers to these questions, even when she wasn't old enough to understand them.

Then came her 6th birthday, the same day she was adopted by the Luthors. The Luthors encouraged her to forget her past, Lionel aiming to make her happy, to give her a home and family she had been missing all these years. Lillian seeking to erase the past and create the perfect family image, after all unhappy children do not play well in the press. Lex at first supported her need to know, but soon enough he began to turn cold and disinterested encouraging Lena to forget.

She never did

The years that had followed were hard, harder than living in the orphanage, at least there she had found comfort in children who shared her pain. The Luthors sent her to the finest of schools and she did extraordinarily well, but it was never enough for Lillian who was always pushing harder, forcing Lena to be 'better'. The day Lionel died was the last day Lena stayed at the Luthor mansion, apparently now Lionel was dead there was no need for Lena, her role depleted. And so she was shipped off to boarding school.

There was where she finally found companionship. She meets other girls who had been shunted off into the sidelines and for years she stays there, by now she is 16 and already finishing her PHD in applied mechanical engineering and metamaterials technology. Those around her have long since learnt Lena is not like them, she is beyond the brilliance of anyone they have ever known and it begins to drive a wedge between them, by the end of senior year Lena is once more alone.

When she finishes school at 19 she is sent abroad her mother forcing her into the company, using her to travel as the Luthor`s representative that way she and Alex can have their time to devote to their slowly worsening madness, Lena never tells them about the Soulmark.

The first rut hits when she is 22, she was passing through a town named Midvale when it strikes, not even hours later she has found the nearest hospital and barricaded herself in the rut chambers, it takes two weeks before the rut passes enough for her to continue working.

For the next few years she travels far and wide, quickly becoming known in the business world as the go to person for any deal, her contacts far surpassing her brother and mother`s.

When Lex is arrested for murder the board of directors uses their power to oust him and Lillian. It is no secret that Lillian had been just as mad as her son, often supplying him with the resources used in his plots, only she was more careful to not have it traced back to her.

The whispers only build as Lena takes over the company. For years she has heard the whispers against her as people wait for her to turn out just like her mother and brother, they have long since stopped hurting.

They haven`t

When she moves to National City she is unsurprised to learn of the bounty her brother has placed on her. What is surprising is not Clark Kent's accusations, but rather the blonde 'not a reporter' that accompanied him. As soon as the blonde entered the office a fire lit In Lena, a fire that strains at her long-practiced self-control, a fire that begs her to bend the reporter over her desk and mark her throat right there.

She resists. Barely.

Later that day when she is attacked again and this time Supergirl and that Agent Danvers save her she feels the same rush, it is immediately apparent to her Kara Danvers is Supergirl. And while Lena knows she should hate her, she is the cousin of the man that sent her brother to jail she can't. She can't hate Kara Danvers, how can anyone hate a ray of sunshine.

She invites Kara to the Gala, she also invites _Mike_ although the words taste like poison on her tongue. She watches as Kara spends the night back and forth, she watches as she tries to keep the similarities between herself and the caped wonder hidden. Honestly Lena doesn't know how she has managed it so long, she even wears the red boots back once. But Lena waits, she wants Kara to trust her and open-up in here own time.

The next week is spent in the rut chambers she had built in the basement of L-Corp. once again her rut has been triggered by her mate, except this time Lena thinks she knows who it might be.

When she finally returns from her week in the chamber she finds an excited Kara waiting, she barely heard anything Kara says to her except for when she invites her to a games night.

When she arrives for the game night that Wednesday evening she is surprised how many people are there, she immediately recognises Kara's sister Alex, and of course James Olsen and even remembers Winn from when she had scouted him for L-Corp, now she knows why he was so loyal to CatCo.

The entire night she can feel Alex's eyes on her, and she doesn't blame her. Kara may be oblivious to Lena's flirting but Alex sure isn't. She doesn't blame Alex being worried for Kara but she isn't her family and she would never harm Kara.

That night as she leaves she realises just how protective Alex is of Kara, the woman straight up threatening to black bag her and feed her to one of the aliens in custody should she ever harm Kara.

Weeks pass and they continue to meet up, eventually Alex's girlfriend Maggie joins them and often nights she sits next to Alex nuzzling into the tough as nails omega and giving knowing looks to Alex as Lena and Kara stumble over each other.

It is after the third bout of heat and Rut that Maggie seems to decide enough is enough. She waits until she is sure she can get the pair alone and then uses a pair of DEO Kryptonite enhanced cuffs to bind the pair together as they lie on the couch before dragging Alex out of the door leaving them to sort their stuff out.

It is that night that Lena tells Kara that she knows, that she knows Kara is Supergirl and that she doesn't care, already the bond between the pair is forming, the touch caused by the cuffs kick-starting the bond and once more starting the burning they feel under their skins.

Three days later Kara and Lena are still bound together, however now it is not just the cuffs that hold them together. Instead they are bound through the marks, on their skin, on their soul, on their very being.

It was just Lena's luck that Kara would become pregnant after their first bonding and honestly she is terrified, she never anticipated becoming a Sire, and what she is learning terrifies her. Although the one thing she downright loves is how tactile Kara has become, as if she can't stand to be separated from Lena for more than a moment or two.

If Lena thought that telling Alex was awkward, imagine her surprise when she finds Clark waiting, ready to interrogate her over what her plans were for his cousin. The inner Alpha Lena bears has slowly been growing more and more powerful, and so she challenges Clark. He swings at her, a hit that should have killed her, instead she catches his fist and throws him through the nearest wall into the waiting streets below. Rather than cause anymore undue attention Clark flees.

Kara is of course furious and it is all Lena can do to blanket her in calming pheromones until she calms down and promises not to kill Clark.

The day the babies are born is by far the best of Lena's life, she already has a mate, but now, now it feels like she has what she never before truly had, a family. She stands beside Kara as she holds little Baby Allura, as Alex holds her twin Astra. The two Alpha children bring utter warmth to her heart and it is only matched by the joy she feels watching Kara nuzzle their tiny Omega son Jerimiah.

 ** _Kara_**

Since coming to Earth Kara had learned many things, but one thing remained constant, the knowledge she has that one day she would have her soulmates name etched into her skin, their mark on her neck.

Life was never easy for Kara, not even on Krypton and now with her new powers it became even harder. She had known from the beginning she was an omega, that much had been made clear years before hand when she was back on Krypton but it was the way she was forced to live on Earth that made it so much worse.

She fears what might happen on Earth, even now she hears the horror stories about how some alphas are unable to control themselves and force themselves on omegas. Kara's fear that one day this might happen is not that she fears what they might do to her, but rather what she might do to them, after all she can lift a car with no effort, imagine what she could do if she was scared.

Her first heat hits her like a freight train. She ends up writhing on the bed, trying not to burn down the house around Herself. It was only when Alex crawls into bed beside her that Kara managed to calm down, the calming peaceful pheromones Alex gives off calming Kara before she accidentally burns down their home.

College when she gets there is not difficult because of the material, being from Krypton means that she far surpasses many of the fellow students in mathematics and sciences, so she takes a communications degree, there at least she feels like she earns it, not having any advanced alien learning. As the years progress she keeps looking for her mate, she looks far and wide, often drifting lazily over the country as she searches, but she never finds them.

When Kara reveals herself to the world Alex freaks and demands she stop, when that doesn't work she takes Kara to the DEO and trains her, Kara has never been the typical submissive omega and now with Alex's help she never will be. And so it is that months later when she finally meets her mate in the beautiful Lena she manages to control herself and stop from simply falling to her knees in her alpha`s presence bearing her neck and allowing her to mate her right there.

The gala takes all of her strength and Alex's training, she barely manages to keep it together and when Lena is threatened she feels as if the Red-K has hit her again. Luckily they manage to dispatch the criminals handily and she is able to rush to the DEO and lock herself into a heat chamber there.

When Kara next sees Lena she can't help herself from inviting the CEO to the next games night, she spends all night playing beside Lena, barely able to control herself as the smell of Lena fills her nostrils. One night turns to two and eventually more and before long Alex brings her new mate Maggie to games night as well and she swears Maggie and Alex are sitting there plotting.

They were

Alex and Maggie lock her and Lena together using kryptonite cuffs, which seriously?

The next three days were some of the best of Kara`s life as she learns that Lena feels the same way about her as she does, that they share the marks and especially when she lies ensconced in Lena`s arms as they fall asleep satiated

Becoming pregnant was never a part of the plan, Kara didn't even realise it until weeks later she became sick at the smell of potstickers. All it took was a quick test and she was sure, she was pregnant, with Lena`s pups.

Telling Alex had been fun, the ensuing lecture about protection sending Kara cringing, knowing that even now if given the choice to go back and change things she would still choose to do the same things over.

When Clark showed up and assaulted Lena she was murderous, how dare he, how dare he threaten her mate, how dare he risk taking her pups sire from them. She nearly went after him, but she stopped when she felt Lea take hold of her, the blanket of pheromones telling her Lena needed her here right now, Lena needed Kara to stay with her, and so Clark gets to live.

For now.

As the months pass she becomes more and more clingy Alex often says she reminds her of a koala the way she latches onto Lena and refuses to be parted from her. Kara wants to be angry at her but when Lena affectionately nuzzles her whilst she says "my koala" nipping at the mating mark on Kara's otherwise pristine neck she can't find it in her.

The birth was the worst pain she has ever endured, for near on 19 hours she strains and pushes until finally she has her babies and as she looks around the room, at Lena holding tightly to her eldest, of Alex trying not to tear up as Astra reaches for her and at the smiling baby omega Jerimiah in her arms she decides that it was all worth it

 ** _Alex_**

Alex had always known she wasn't like the other Omegas, unlike those around her she was determined to be the best, not the best omega, not the best woman, the best. From the day she first presented nothing changed, she worked hard, she got the best grades and anyone who dared to belittle her because of her biology soon learnt their lesson.

When she was 16 Kara fell into their lives, at first she had trouble adjusting but she soon came to realise the young omega was just like her. They were alike in more ways than anyone realised, in Kara she truly found a sister. Then Kara experienced her first heat and Alex was forced to watch as Kara was forced to battle the event alone, much like she had been.

Alex did the only thing she could think of, she went to Kara and held her, just held her, letting her presence and the soft omega pheromones she was releasing quell the pain Kara was feeling.

For years they stayed like that, Kara and Alex helping each other through the seemingly random heat cycles until Alex had to go to college.

The years at college were some of the hardest of Alex's life. For the first time since Kara was 14 she was alone, that was when she had the name of her soulmate burn itself into her flesh. Two words, Maggie Sawyer. For years Alex looked for the prophesied Maggie, she never found her. Then she was recruited to the DEO and it fell by the wayside, the words forgotten in the back of Alex's mind.

Years pass as she works hard, climbing her way up the ladder at the DEO until she is a deputy director. She knows the path to get here has been long and hard, but she wouldn't change a thing. She has a job she loves, she has a family she loves, she wouldn't change a thing.

The first time Kara tells her about Lena Luthor, Alex is mildly suspicious, never has Kara felt the need to talk about one person so much, not ever. Alex grows suspicious when she realises how much time they are spending together. She remembers the words etched into her sisters skin, she isn`t even certain Kara remembers them, but Alex, Alex never forgets a thing.

She swears her suspicions are confirmed the first time Lena comes by for games night, she watches her the entire night and begins to realise what Kara has yet to. Her sister is in love with Lena Luthor. And she will be damned if she lets her hurt Kara.

She waits until Kara is packing up and they are all leaving before she corners Lena in the hallway. As she threatens Lena she looks into the CEOs eyes and she sees the truth, there is no need for her to threaten her, Lena would never hurt Kara.

Weeks later she arrives at a crime scene and for the first time in her life she can barely control herself. It is like a pure magnetism is drawing her toward one of the detectives off to the side and she follows it. When she finally meets the detective it is clear. The bubbly detective is just as taken with Alex as she is with her. The pair soon leave the crime scene knowing they will not be able to work their pull to great.

It takes four days before she emerges from her bedroom having quickly sent Kara a message letting her know she had to go away for a few days. As she emerges she feels the strain in her muscles as she walks carefully toward the kitchen. She can feel Maggie's contentment at seeing her walk bow legged as the alpha presses a kiss to the side of her neck. Both breathe deep of the scent that rests there, their combined scent.

The next time she sees Kara it takes her sister less than five seconds to realise what happened to Alex and it takes Alex almost an hour to answer all of Kara's questions before she can ask if Kara is ok with Maggie joining them for games night. Kara has only one condition, five minutes alone with Maggie, Alex thinks what's the worst that could happen.

She should have known better.

Kara always seems like an overexcitable puppy that it can be hard to remember she is likely the most deadly person on Earth and she should have realised Kara's intention to 'warn Maggie' what would happen should she ever hurt Alex. Instead Alex is forced to listen as her mate tells her about how Kara had taken Maggie up to 20,000 feet and warned her that nothing would stop her from protecting her sister. It takes three hours before Maggie is steady enough to stay on her feet and even then she seems confused as to what it was that happened, unable to quantify the warning she had just received with the bubbly Danvers puppy she had heard stories about.

When Alex is sitting in bed several weeks later and Maggie asks her about where she keeps her cuffs the last reason she expected was her mate cuffing Lena and Kara together. And so it was that she tells Maggie, only to watch helplessly as her sister and Lena are cuffed together as they exit the games night not even days later.

Honestly she`s a little disappointed.

When Alex finds out Kara is pregnant she has never been happier, she can see the happy glint in her sister`s eye as she tells her the news, although she makes sure to lecture Kara about proper contraception, after all what sort of sister would she be if she didn't.

As the weeks pass Alex finds it hilarious how hard it is for Lena to get away from Kara, she thought Kara was a puppy before, the way she would bound into a room and immediately seek out contact, but now, now she's convinced Kara is a koala. It seems as if she is permanently attached to Lena and watching the badass CEO try to deny her sister anything and maintain appearances is so hilarious she has Winn hack the CCTV and make her a tape that she can show the pups when they are older.

When the pups are born she has never felt so happy for Kara, watching her sister and her mate beaming as they hold their newborns is the best feeling she can remember. And holding little baby Astra, it's fair to say that she feels a pull in her heart she hasn't felt in years since she first helped raise Kara.

Maggie is unsurprisingly understanding when Alex approaches her some two months later. In these last few months she has been helping Kara with the triplets and the only thing she wishes is they were her own. And so it is one evening she approaches Maggie and asks her the question.

Maggie is ecstatic, as soon as the words had been out of Alex's mouth she had tried to pull the omega into the nearest bed. However Alex had reminded her they needed to wait until her next heat for Maggie to knot and breed her. It only takes two tries before Alex becomes pregnant Maggie's seed growing in her belly.

 ** _Maggie_**

Life had never been easy for Maggie from day one she was told she wasn't good enough, she had three older brothers and two older sisters and as the youngest she was always in the shadow of her siblings.

No matter what she did or how hard she tried she never quite managed to measure up. This only seemed to increase when she presented as an alpha on her 14th birthday. She was always told she couldn't be an alpha, she was too small, to soft, to womanly. So when she presented as an alpha it caused a whole mess of problems, the least of which being her parents having to dissolve the arranged marriage they had decided on for her with a local Alpha boy.

All through high school she was the wallflower unseen and unheard, until the summer before her senior year. That was the year she finally had enough and broke the quarterbacks nose and put three of his buddies in the hospital. In retaliation her parents sent her to live with her aunt in National City.

The following years she grew close to her aunt, close enough that before she was 18 she had been legally emancipated so that she could live there permanently. The week after graduation her aunt was killed by a mugger on her way home from work, they never found the killer.

This sealed Maggie's decision to be a detective in her mind, she would never allow a family to go through what she did. She spent three and a half years at the academy training and learning. She had always been a brilliant student, she had offers of scholarships from a number of colleges, but she chose to go to the police academy. Three and a half years later she graduated, the first person in history to complete all of the possible courses at the academy, from crime scene analysis to sniper duty and even bomb disposal.

That didn't mean that she got any special consideration from the first day on the job she had to fight twice as hard as any of the male officers even to have her opinion heard, she fought hard and eventually she made it to detective when the precinct captain was finally questioned by his superiors about what had happened to the rising star.

In retaliation the captain assigned her to the new metahuman taskforce hoping to get her out of his precinct. The joke was on him, in a little over six months she was running the unit, and had a direct line to the police commissioner himself.

When she meets Alex at a crime scene it is like being hit by a freight train, everything she ever knew before went out the window and it was all she could do to remain in control as her body screamed at her to mate the omega, her omega.

When she and Alex finally emerge from the bedroom days later she can`t help the pleased smile she feels grow on her face at watching Alex walk bow-legged.

The following weeks were some of the happiest of her life, and the funniest. She gets to meet Alex`s family. Often joining in on the games nights, watching as Kara and Lena danced around each other and laughing with Alex. It was a couple of months before she decided to interfere though.

All it took was for her to ask Alex where she kept her cuffs and the plan was nearly complete. A week later when Alex finally discovered her plans she didn`t miss the disappointed look Alex quickly rushes to cover and if that causes her to rush to leave faster than normal, who could blame her.

Watching Alex with Kara`s triplets makes her heart soar and for months she helps Alex care for the young ones, imagining her one day carrying and caring for their own pups. And so when Alex finally comes to her and asks about maybe having their own pups her control snaps and she is immediately dragging Alex toward the nearest bed.

And when Alex says that they need to wait until her next rut and Alex`s next heat she thinks there`s nothing wrong with a little practice. When weeks later she learns Alex is pregnant she has never felt so happy.


End file.
